1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auger device for a vertical mixer. More specifically, the present invention relates to an auger device of a vertical mixer for mixing animal feed.
2. Background Information
Vertical mixers are used particularly for mixing animal feed and the like. Cattle farming requires the mixing of various livestock feeds for subsequent distribution. Additionally, mixers can be used for mixing other materials such as composts and the like. Sometimes such mixing of feeds includes depositing at least one bale of hay into a mixer container together with other additives. The materials within the container are mixed by means of at least one auger which rotates within the container so that an intimate mixing of the contents of the container is obtained. Although many mixers employ a pair of horizontal interacting augers extending longitudinally along the container, several mixers have been proposed in which the auger or augers are disposed vertically.
In the prior art mixers of the vertical auger type, such mixers sometimes include a pair of augers in which the rotational axes of the augers are disposed spaced and parallel relative to each other. Also, some vertical mixers have a single auger. However, for a particular rotational speed of a vertical auger, the amount of feed conveyed from the bottom to the top of the auger will to a large degree depend on how much feed is swept or gathered into the spiral flighting of the auger at the bottom of the auger and the vertical distance between adjacent convolutions of the helical flighting. For example, if such distance between adjacent convolutions is relatively small for a given overall height of the auger, the feed will take a relatively long time to travel from the bottom to the top of the auger. Conversely, if the distance between adjacent convolutions is greater, that is, the pitch of the helical flighting is coarse, the feed will rapidly move upwards from the bottom to the top of the auger. However, in the later case, greater horsepower is required to convey the feed. Furthermore, with a coarse pitch of the flighting, there is a tendency for less feed to be carried between adjacent convolutions of the flighting due to the inability of the lower end or leading edge of the flighting to fully load feed into such space or void between adjacent convolutions.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned problems associated with a relatively coarse pitch auger flighting by the provision of an auger having twin flightings in which each convolution of one helical or spiral flighting is disposed adjacent to a corresponding convolution of a second helical flighting. In this manner, the overall pitch of the combined flightings is relatively fine so that the vertical distance between adjacent convolutions is relatively small. This means that feed can easily be loaded into and fill the void between such adjacent convolutions.
Furthermore, by the provision of twin interacting helical flightings, two leading edges are defined by the lower edges of the respective flightings. Thus, such leading edges, are able, while sweeping the floor of the mixer, to gather into the spiral conveyor approximately twice as much feed as is the case with a single flighting which has only one leading edge. Therefore, for a small increase in horsepower, the auger device according to the present invention is able to convey almost twice the amount of feed thus decreasing the time taken to accomplish a mixing operation.
Therefore, it is a primary feature of the present invention to provide an auger device of a vertical mixer that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art arrangements.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of an auger device of a vertical mixer that decreases the time required to complete a mixing operation.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention contained herein.
The present invention relates to an auger device of a vertical mixer for mixing animal feed. In a first aspect of the present invention, the auger device includes a core having a first and a second end and flighting which is secured to the core so that in operation of the mixer, when the auger device rotates, the animal feed is mixed. The flighting includes a first portion which is disposed helically around the core such that the feed is urged by the first portion in a direction from the first towards the second end of the core. Additionally, a second portion is disposed helically around the core such that the feed is urged by the second portion in the direction from the first towards the second end of the core. Also, the second portion is interposed between the first portion.
In a second aspect of the present invention, the auger device includes a core having a first and a second end and flighting which is secured to the core so that in operation of the mixer, when the auger device rotates, the animal feed is mixed. The flighting includes a first portion which is disposed helically around the core such that the first portion defines a first convolution. The first portion also includes at least a part of a second convolution which is disposed consecutively relative to the first convolution so that when the core rotates, the feed is urged by the first portion in a direction from the first towards the second end of the core. Additionally, the flighting includes a second portion which is disposed helically around the core such that the second portion defines a third convolution and at least a part of a fourth convolution which is disposed consecutively relative to the third convolution so that when the core rotates, the feed is urged by the second portion in the direction from the first towards the second end of the core. Also, the third convolution is disposed between the first and the at least part of the second convolution.
In a third aspect of the present invention, the auger device includes a core having a first and a second end. Flighting is secured to the core so that in operation of the mixer, when the auger rotates, the animal feed is mixed. The flighting includes a first portion which is disposed helically around the core such that the first portion defines a first convolution and a second convolution which is disposed consecutively relative to the first convolution so that when the core rotates, the feed is urged by the first portion in a direction from the first towards the second end of the core. A second portion is disposed helically around the core such that the second portion defines a third convolution and a fourth convolution is disposed consecutively relative to the third convolution so that when the core rotates, the feed is urged by the second portion in the direction from the first towards the second end of the core. Also, the third convolution is disposed between the first and second convolutions.
In a more specific embodiment of the present invention, the core rotates about a vertical axis and is of cylindrical configuration.
The auger device also includes a floor which is disposed adjacent to the first end of the core, the core being rotatable relative to the floor so that in use of the vertical mixer, the core rotates about a vertical axis extending normal to the floor.
Additionally, the first portion has a first and a second termination, the first termination interacting with the floor such that when the core rotates relative to the floor, the first termination of the first portion sweeps the feed from the floor in the direction towards the second end of the core.
Moreover, the second portion has a first and a second extremity, the first extremity interacting with the floor such that when the core rotates relative to the floor, the first extremity of the second portion sweeps the feed from the floor in the direction towards the second end of the core.
Also, the first termination of the first portion and the first extremity of the second portion are spaced circumferentially about the vertical axis of the core.
More particularly, the first termination of the first portion and the first extremity of the second portion are spaced diametrically opposite to each other about the vertical axis of the core.
Furthermore, in a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the second convolution follows immediately after the first convolution in the direction from the first towards the second end of the core.
Additionally, the fourth convolution follows immediately after the third convolution in the direction from the first towards the second end of the core.
The arrangement is such that the convolutions taken in the direction from the first termination of the first portion follow a sequence of the first convolution to the third convolution, the third convolution to the second convolution, the second convolution to the fourth convolution so that the convolutions of the second portion are interposed between the convolutions of the first portion.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the first portion is disposed helically around the core such that the first portion defines a first convolution and a second convolution disposed successively relative to the first convolution so that when the core rotates, the feed is urged by the first portion in a direction from the first towards the second end of the core.
Moreover, the second portion is disposed helically around the core such that the second portion defines a third convolution and a fourth convolution disposed successively relative to the third convolution so that when the core rotates, the feed is urged by the second portion in the direction from the first towards the second end of the core.
Many modifications and variations of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings which show a preferred embodiment of the present invention. However, such modifications and variations fall within the spirit and scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims.
In the present application, the term xe2x80x9cconvolutionxe2x80x9d is to be understood as meaning one turn of the helical flighting through 360 degrees. Also, the term xe2x80x9cconsecutivexe2x80x9d is to be understood as meaning having a logical sequence. Furthermore, successive is to be understood as meaning following immediately one after the other. The aforementioned understanding is generally the same as the meaning set forth in Webster""s Dictionary 1989 edition in which convolution is defined as xe2x80x9cone turn of a coil or spiralxe2x80x9d, consecutive is defined as xe2x80x9cmarked by logical sequencexe2x80x9d and successive is defined as xe2x80x9cfollowing one immediately after anotherxe2x80x9d.